Superboy:Identity
by Insaneauthor050701
Summary: Superboy centric. Superboy from New 52 instead of Young Justice Superboy. OP maybe eventual crossover.


**SUPERBOY:IDENTITY**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Independence Day**_

 _Gotham City_

 _July 4th 12:00 A.M._

It seemed to be a normal Independence Day in Gotham City's official park. Much like other holidays the park was teeming with families grilling up food and playing games to occupy time before fireworks at night.

All was peaceful, and calm.

Unfortunately, Gotham City is not known for its cookouts but rather something a little more sinister.

"AAAAAAAAHH! RUUUUN!" The rather peaceful nature of the park was inevitably and tragically broken.

Gotham was actually known for its abundance of crime and criminals and most importantly, the kingpins of crime, its supervillains.

An unnatural cold descended on the park giving all goosebumps and even more an intense feeling of dread. Dread for what followed the temperature drop and the snow.

"Isn't that sweet? All these families having such a nice day?!" The dark voice snarled and a large figure stepped into the park.

"Too bad my family has other plans.."

 _KSSSSHHH_

With the unleashing of a beam of cerulean cryofreezing energy, Mr. Freeze began his terror spree. Once a scientist named Victor Fries, only concerned for his work and his wife, both seemed to tragically collide. His wife contracted a fatal disease and Victor Fries, obsessed with keeping her alive, attempted to save her using his work with cryogenics.

An accident occurred and left Victor Fries inhuman. He now required sub-zero temperatures to survive, evidenced by his containment suit. Even worse, his wife's condition had deteriorated. Desperate to save his wife he armed himself with an experimental cryo-device and began a bank robbing spree to somehow obtain enough money to save her.

He was inevitably stopped by the emergence of Gotham City's Dark Knight, Batman. Eventually his wife was revived, albeit in a way that left them estranged and seperated. Mr. Freeze now concerned himself only with his work and his continued bouts with Batman.

As he froze another helpless family Mr. Freeze smiled. It was so beautiful. They would remain alive and slumber till such time they are awakened. They would even retain all traits and their appearances. His 'weapon' created miracles.

He aimed his large cryo-gun at another victim relishing this opportunity.

 _CLANG_

His weapon was knocked aside and he was sent sent leaning to the side as he gripped his gun tighter.

"Batman!" He grinned. "I've found myself feeling eager for our next round. Maybe I'll even show you how much better it is to be FROZEN!" At the last word Mr. Freeze turned and aimed his weapon at where the projectile came from.

Mr. Freeze was baffled and confused as the Caped Crusader was not where he predicted.

"Hahahaha..." A menacing cackle reached him. As he searched for the voice a weight pressed on him from above shoving him down face first. The small figure vaulted from the top of his helmet down to in front of him. As he looked at his attacker two batarangs-no birdarangs-hit and deflected off his helm cracking and splintering it.

Mr. Freeze grunted and stood. "The Boy Wonder.. I see you've put on your big boy pants."

"And I see that you've gone from robbing high-end banks to terrorizing children in parks. I didn't know you got your kicks from hurting little boys."

"Only ones with capes." Mr. Freeze aimed at Robin who sighed. "Let's wrap this up quickly please."

"Kids these days, always in a rush." Robin tapped his foot as if impatient. "Not taaalking to you." He said in a singsong voice.

There was a whirr of a high powered engine behind him and he turned only to meet a dark gauntlet that hit and shattered the helm completely continuing to knock Mr. Freeze out.

Mr. Freeze's suit beeped and activated a safety procedure freezing over his opened helm safely sealing him.

"C'mon Batman! Let's go, today's the day!" The boy's enthusiasm and excitement seemed to reach Batman and he cracked a rare smile. "Alright. Once we clean this up, we can go."

 _Star City_

 _July 4th 9:01 A.M._

Star City's own Memorial Bridge. It was the largest bridge in the city and the busiest. First built as a shortcut across the bay it is now used by everyone making the morning work commute to the business district.

Of course like our last event, Memorial Bridge would make a very cold encounter.

Almost like a falling meteor the villain known as Icicle Jr. landed in the center of the bridge and erected a barrier of ice behind him that knocked aside the incoming cars and made them crash violently.

Icicle Jr. or Cameron Mahkent was not made a supervillain by tragic events. He was born into the life. His father Joar Mahkent, or Icicle Sr. was a supervillain that wielded an ice gun not unlike Mr. Freeze's. Constant exposure to its energy bore a genetic mutation in Joar Mahkent's DNA. This didn't affect him but rather manifested as a meta-gene in his son.

The meta-human possessed cryokinesis that changed his appearance to that of an icicle covered man.

Icicle Jr. smiled in glee as he used his powers. Creating mayhem and destruction using his powers was always so freeing. He didn't have to listen to his dad or pretend to like his 'business associates' it was simple and natural.

His glee turned to confusion as a series of arrows were launched at him sticking to the ice barrier behind him.

The arrows blew a second later sharply curbing confusion into anger.

"Glad to see I've finally caught some attention!" Icicle Jr. roared as he flung his namesake at Green Arrow and Speedy.

Speedy frowned as he and his mentor ran down the wires of the bridge. "He wanted attention?"

Oliver Queen smirked. "He's got some very deep seated daddy issues."

Roy Harper raised an eyebrow as he unleashed more arrows. "He's not the only one."

One of the arrows escaped Icicle Jr.'s notice and hit solidly against his face knocking him out like a light.

Green arrow mock scowled. "I resent that." Speedy sighed. "Can we speed things up? Today's the day!"

 _Pearl Harbor_

 _July 4th 6:01 A.M._

Yet another ice villain on the rampage, Killer Frost was busy freezing over the US Naval Yard. She predictably would have suceeded, but not for the timely intervention of Aquaman and Aqualad.

Once Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost's story was similar to Mr. Freeze's. A tragic accident caused her powers and subsequent evil deeds. Not that she hadn't had multiple chances to change for the better. No, Killer Frost wasn't just a name. She had cemented her transformation into a villain by sucking the heat out of people like a vampire.

It was Aqualad's pleasure to take out such a villain.

"Aren't you excited at all?" Arthur Curry asked with mirth painting his tone. Aqualad erected a wall of water blocking Killer Frost's beam of ice. He grit his teeth in concentration. "Is this really the time?"

Aquaman leaped over Aqualad's now frozen shield only to be frozen from the neck down. Incredibly still smiling. "C'mon, you're not the easiest person to read you know."

Aqualad kept silent and configured his water bearers into a pair of maces. He dashed forward and lashed out in an uppercut. Killer Frost's ice beam froze the pair of bludgeoning weapons but they continued to swing and sent her flying backwards and knocking her out.

Aqualad sheathed his water bearers. He smiled, baring his shark fangs. "I suppose I am, my King. Today is the day after all."

 _Central City_

 _July 4th 11:03_

Bank alarms went off as our last but not least (Who am I kidding, he is the least) ice villain, Captain Cold A.K.A. Leonard Snart.

Dressed in his favorite blue snow parka, Captain Cold felt really lucky. Maybe he might even get away before the Flash comes!

Of course unfortunately for our poor ex-con, he wasn't actually lucky. A red blur that all knew as the Flash began to surround him running circles around him. Captain Cold growled in anger and started to fire at him. He was quite pathetically missing but he didn't give up so that counts for something.

Flash began to slowly close in on him making the circle smaller and smaller. Of course another speedster was not so patient. Kid Flash or Wally West, took off from the Flash's side running straight at Captain Cold. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Captain Cold fired and grazed Kid Flash causing him to spin. Kid Flash used the rotation and snatched the gun from his hand quickly freezing the Captain's feet to the ground.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late! Today's the day!" Kid Flash waved his arms.

 _Washington D.C._

 _July 4th 2:09 P.M._

Our favorite heroes all in one place. Batman, Aquaman, and Green Arrow with their respective proteges. They all stood in front of the Hall of Justice admiring its grandeur.

Aquaman gestured to it with a wave. "This is the Hall of Justice, the headquarters of the Justice League." He smiled proudly.

Speedy rolled his eyes, Aqualad looked on in wonder at his King and the Hall, and Robin gazed with dim interest having seen it enough times for the shock and awe to wear off. Also he's Robin so not much makes him stare in awe.

There was a buzz and a cloud of dust that scattered through the air as Flash and Kid Flash arrived.

"I knew we were gonna be last!" Kid Flash yelled in exasperation. Batman checked his Bat-watch and held out a hand to Aquaman and Green Arrow expression unchanging.

"Nine and a half minutes." Aquaman and Green Arrow sighed in unison. Green Arrow pulled out a big wad of cash and handed it over frowning.

"Do you take sand dollars?"

"Do I look like the Bank of Atlantis?"

"No, no you're right. Pearls?"

Batman's scowl impossibly deepened. "Why not?" He practically growled. Aquaman gave a shit-eating grin and deposited a small number of seaweed covered pearls in Batman's hand.

All three protege groaned. "Can we just hurry this up?"

An hour of touring later...

"And this is the Library. It holds a combined knowledge of the League on known criminal organizations and previous events and such. If you wanna know how many times Lex Luthor tried to kill Superman, it's in here, if you wanna know how many aliens there are on Earth, it's gonna be here." Green Arrow explained.

"Make yourself at home, we're having a quick debrief about the coincidence of having 4 ice villains appear at the same time."

All sidekicks sans Speedy immediately sat down.

"That's it?!" Speedy exclaimed.

They all turned to him. "We're not children satisfied by an 'exclusive look inside the Justice Hall'! We've been at this for years with all of you! Fighting criminals just as dangerous! This was supposed to be the day where you let us in! The day when we get to see something real and get recognition for our work!"

Aquaman frowned. "The Hall of Justice can only be entered by heroes like you that have proved themselves. It's an honor few experience."

Speedy seethed. "Is that true?!" He pointed over head at an open panel in the roof revealing tourists snapping pictures. "It doesn't matter what side of the glass we're on!" He turned to his fellow sidekicks. "How am I the only one who's mad right now?!"

The rest of them shrugged. Kid Flash responded. "Well I figure it's okay to take it slow. You know, today the intro, tomorrow we get to sit in on meetings in there." He pointed to the 'meeting room'.

Speedy grabbed his hat and threw it to the ground. "This isn't even their real headquarters!"

That got their attention. They all looked at Speedy and glared at the members of the Justice League. They all looked at Green Arrow who shrugged and nervously grinned. "I-uh I thought there could be an exception."

Speedy continued. "Their base is a freaking satellite in orbit! The Hall of Justice is just used to distract villains and tourists! They use Zeta beams to teleport to the satellite they call the Watchtower!"

The sidekicks glared at them. "Not cool." Kid Flash spoke up.

Speedy growled. "I'm done."

There was a collective gasp and Green Arrow stepped forwards wide eyed. "But Speedy-"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your sidekick anymore. If you can't respect me, then I have no reason to be a part of your exclusive club."

Roy stomped out leaving his crumpled yellow hat on the ground.

He walked past them and left not sparing them another glance and they watched in shock as the door closed signaling the finality of his absence.

Their moment of silence was interrupted by a low alarm soinding through the room.

The monitors on the wall displayed 'Incoming Transmission.' Before it gave way to a live feed of Superman.

Clark Kent. Kal El. Superman.

Man. Alien. Superhero.

Superman was the bar that others measured themselves up to. He was famed to be infinitely compassionate, righteous, and strong.

"Superman to Justice League. An incident has ocurred at Project Cadmus. It's on fire, emergency responders are on their way."

Batman folded his arms thinking. "I've had some suspicions about Cadmus for some time. This may present me the perfect opportunity to-"

"Zatara to Justice League." He was interrupted by the almost blaring voice of Giovanni Zatara. He was an old hand at heroing already easily in his 60s. There had been rumors that he was even older than that and that the only reason that he was able to continue being a hero was because of the True Magic that ran through him. That and the fact that his daughter was not able to claim his mantle yet.

"The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. I advise full League response."

Batman turned to the other screen. "Superman?"

"It's a relatively small fire. Authorities have it under control. Besides if Zatara has requested full response, we're gonna need it."

"Then Cadmus can wait." He hit an intercom button that would reach out to all members. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's location."

He turned to Robin and the other two. "Stay put."

Robin gaped. "What?" Kid Flash frowned. "Why?"

"You're not trained."

Flash stepped in. "'You're not trained to work in conjunction with the rest of the members here."

Aquaman added, "Best case scenario, you're taken out of the fight early. Worst case, you get in our way and Wotan puts the Earth in danger."

Batman spoke up again.

"There will be other missions. But for now, stay put."

The Leaguers departed and the sidekicks stared in disbelief and anger.

Kid Flash growled and kicked a chair. "We're not ready? How can we ever be ready if they don't ever let us prove ourselves!?"

Aqualad looked down shame and betrayal coloring his expression. "My King... I thought he trusted me."

Robin scowled. "Trusted?! They couldn't even share the most basic information!"

Kid Flash sat down in defeat. "We should have left with Speedy..."

They stayed silent for a moment before Aqualad spoke up setting our story in motion.

"What is Project Cadmus?"

 _Washington D.C. Project Cadmus_

 _July 4th 4:00 P.M._

So there they were arriving at Project Cadmus either by grappling, running, or building hopping.

Just in time to see a pair of men fall face first out of a fiery window.

"We need a plan!" Aqualad interjected. Kid Flash shook his head. "There's no time!" He put his goggles on and sped forwards running up the side of the building and depositing the pair of victims on the roof.

He ran back down obviously posturing to ths firefighters. "Look it's Kid Flash!"

He smirked. Damn right it was. "Wait, wasn't he the kid who blew that small house fire into a huge forest fire!?"

Kid Flash frowned and ran into the building via window. "It was one time..." He grumbled.

Robin turned to Aqualad. "I'll leave it to you to get those men down. I'm following KF." With that Robin grabbled away swinging into the window with a cackle.

Aqualad sighed running forward. "At least he told me."

He unsheathed his water bewrers and pointed them at the firehose."I'm gonna need to borrow this!" His magic activated and his tattoos lit up in power. They drew the water into his water bearers and he directed them making a platform that he used to hover up to the men.

"Get on. Now." He barked when they hesitated.

They got on nervously and he descended and stepped into the window. He smoothly hovered them all the way down and let them safely land.

Aqualad stepped into the dark room. Robin was busy furiously typing away at a computer and Kid Flash was busy... spinning on a computer chair.

"I appreciate the help."

Robin waved a hand in dismissal. "You had it handled. My talents were better served here, learning about Cadmus."

Aqualad grunted and wandered away from the room into the dark hallway. There was a dim light at the end of the hallway that attracted his attention. It was an elevator and there someone- something in it. It had large horns that contrasted with its lanky humanoid body. There was a ding and the elevator closed.

Robin and Kid Flash arrived behind him looking at the closed elevator. "This is wrong." Robin announced. "This elevator is in the wrong place on the schematics." He pulled up the holographic screen of his computer. "And this is a two story building, why would you need an express elevator for that? This doesn't belong here."

"And what I saw in it did not belong either." They all stepped up to the elevator. "If you'll do the honors Kaldur?"

Aqualad stepped forward and gripped the door prying it open. The elevator shaft was dark and stretched on farther than they could see. "And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin took the lead and hooked a wire into the wall. He slid down the seemingly endless shaft. Eventually his wire ended and he was forced to stand on a ledge next to the door leading to sub-level 26.

Aqualad and Kid Flash sidled up next to him. He pulled up his wrist computer again. "Hacking into the mainframe... aaaaand got it." The door opened swiftly and they loaded into the hall. The sub level was a stark contrast to the aboveground public floors. It was darker and had metal floors and walls with dim lights arranged down the hallway.

Kid Flash smirked and sped off as the first to recover. "'Kid Flash, wait!" Robin exclaimed.

KF continued and ran into an intersecting hallway. He was suddenly launched off his feet by something that felt like an earthquake. He slid and stopped as he lay on the floor staring in shock and wonder at the absolute beasts that stepped over him.

They were huge and resembled something almost like a cross between an elephant and a gorrilla. It was on all fours but had large primate hands. It had red markings on its gray hide and gleaming red eyes that glared at Kid Flash. It snarled and its tusks and fangs shone at him aggresively. Just as he thought he was going to be smashed into something resembling a paste, there was a red glow from above the beast that made it pause. There was another miniature beast on top that seemed almost adorable compared to the large beast. It was also gray skinned and had red eyes but had a pair of horns that glowed a soft red. It was this glow that stopped the larger beast and had it continue on.

Kid Flash quickly sped out of the way and stood by the side of Robin and Aqualad who stared at the beasts retreating down the hallway.

"No, that's not abnormal at all..." Kaldur stated sarcastically.

They continued their search through out Cadmus and entered yet another dim room. This one was alit with blue toned electricity origing from canisters filled with large insectlike creatures that shared the same gray skin from the other beasts.

"This is how Cadmus stays off the grid! They produce their own electricity to power the facility!" Robin exclaimed.

Kid Flash examined the creatures. "This must be what they're bred for."

Aqualad nodded solemnly. "Like the Cadmus of legend, they have created a new race."

Robin made his way to a nearby terminal and tapped into it with his computer. "They call them Genomorphs. They're making all kinds of monsters. These things have insane power sets too! Super strength, Telepathy, razor claws, flight, the list goes on."

Kid Flash scowled. "They're creating an army."

Aqualad frowned. "But for who?"

"Wait, there's another file seperate from the others. A Project Kr? Something about Super-"

The mechanized door behind them opened suddenly. "Stop right there!" They turned to see a man dressed in a blue tactical uniform like a security guard but with a gold helmet and small shield attached to a fore arm. There was one of the smaller genomorphs from earlier perched on his shoulder and he was flanked by monkey like genomorphs that possessed razor claws.

"Wait, what? Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash?"

Robin nodded. "You're Guardian right? You're a hero."

Guardian smiled. "I try my best. But right now, I'm chief of security at Cadmus, where you happen to be trespassing." His smile turned to a frown. "This is a restricted area, you can't be here. But we can contact the Justice League before things get out of hand."

Kid Flash frowned darkly. "You think the League is going to approve of what you're doing here?! You're making an army! A living enslaved army of weapons!"

Guardian's frown deepened and his eyes glassed over. "Weapons? No, what have you- what have I done?" The G-gnome on his shoulder lit up its horns and Guardian reached up to grab his head.

"Ohh, my head..." Guardian's eyes snapped open and his gaze changed. He pointed at them and snarled. "Take 'em down hard by any means necessary!"

The monkey like genomorphs launched into action and Robin just as quickly reacted throwing down a smoke bomb.

3 genomorphs jumped at Kid Flash who dodged one letting it smash into the wall. He then kicked one away used his speed to jab the other one in the chest creating space.

As Robin had discreetly retreated down the room into a hallway the other genomorphs attacked Kaldur. They jumped at him and hooked their claws into him yet not drawing blood evidenced by his dense Atlantean skin.

Kaldur yelled and concentrated a high burst of electricity through his tattoos throwing the genomorphs off him and frying them. Without a second of relief he was launched into the air by charging shield-ram of Guardian. Kaldur spun without control slamming into a trio of canisters breaking them. The genomorphs inside dropped out laid on the floor showing no signs of life. Aqualad looked at them sadly before unsheathing his water bearers. While the liquid in their chambers wasn't water it still had traces of it. He channeled his energy through the water bearers and manipulated the spilt chemicals into shoving the remaining genomorphs and Guardian back.

Aqualad quickly dashed after Kid Flash catching up to both in the adjoining hallway.

"Your help was appreciated Kid Flash. Unlike a certain Boy Wonder I know."

Robin smirked. "You had it handled. It was just some monkeys."

Aqualad's expression darkened. "Well your 'monkeys' are headed this way so you better hurry up whatever you're doing."

Not a second later the door to the elevator opened and they entered. Kid Flash rapidly punched the close door button and it closed just as the monkey's leaped. There was a slam as they hit the metal outer doors. The elevator began to move but to the perplexion of Aqualad it moved down and not up.

"What are you doing?! Out is up!"

Robin scowled. "What do you mean? Project Kr is on sublevel 52!"

Aqualad despaired as the full reality of their situation came down on him. "This is beyond the three of us. We must contact the League."

The elevator dinged as they reached the floor. Robin sighed. "Give it five minutes Kaldur." He then ran out and Kid Flash followed leaving the exasperated Aqualad in the dust.

He sighed and left following after his rash friends.

There was a beep as another elevator down the hall opened. Kaldur poured on speed as he glimpsed the genomorphs and Guardian run out.

Up ahead there was a split in the hall. Robin and Kid Flash were down one and he was able to recognize the horned man from earlier down the other.

He was a Genomorph as well and possessed a pair of glowing red horns. That seemed to be-

His train of thought interrupted as he dodged a crate. He quickly avoided all the objects thrown at him and ran after Kid Flash and Robin. Guardian and the genomorphs were catching up.

There was a large bunker door ahead that was in the process of closing. It was prevented by a metal canister that Kid Flash or Robin put in place. There was a dark-skinned scientist lying on the ground as if she was pushed.

Aqualad ran in squeezing in between the closing doors and kicked the canister free closing it.

The room was pitch black and silent the only audible sounds being their breathing.

Robin sighed as he finished typing on his computer. "The door's offline. We should be safe."

Kaldur frowned. "We're trapped. Kid, try and get some lights on."

Kid Flash stepped forward to a small terminal quickly flicklng through the controls somehow activating the lights.

There was a simultaneous gasp as they all saw the room and floodlights illuminated its occupant.

Project Kr's mind was startled from its haze as it sensed movement in its capsule room.

?

This wasn't Caretaker, Damaged, or the Cold One. He could feel them. There were 3 and their positions on the floor had them facing him.

Closer examination gave him a vague mental image of the three. There was Baldie, Small and Loud.

He could hear Loud even through his capsule.

"Should we-?"

"Set him free, do it."

He felt a nudge mentally as his siblings reached into his mind and gave him information

Invader.

A sense of wrongness entered. They didn't belong here and they knew it.

Capture.

Images of what it meant to capture were projected into his mind. Human weak points and strategies to enact.

Order.

This was something that had to be done. Failure was simply impossible.

Kr felt a strange emotion as his capsule opened. It was a light, airy emotion that seemed at odds with his order's destructive purpose.

Nevertheless when his pod opened fully he launched himself from his stand and attacked Tall. He punched low and followed it with an overhead hammerfist. One down.

Loud ran unnaturally fast at him and threw a fist. Kr used his gift and caught the fist extending it through Loud's body and repelling him into the wall. Loud didn't get up.

There was a tickle on his back as wires latched onto him. He turned and Small touched something on his end of the wires. There was an electrical current that raced down the wires and enveloped Kr. He smiled as he felt the energy.

It felt good.

He latched onto the wire with his Gift and its red tendrils licked up the electricity on the wire eventually running into the handle of the taser and devouring its power.

It was drained in a second and he tugged the wire unexpectedly towards himself. Small was sent flying towards him and Kr chopped his neck sending him limp to the ground.

There was a darker, murkier emotion that filled him when he looked at their bodies. He didn't like that.

Open.

An image of the offline door was sent to him.

Kr walked to the door on shaky feet. The movements from earlier had been shown to him by the genomorphs. This was unscripted, his first movements by himself.

He finally reached the door and grabbed it, mostly for balance. He took a deep breath and stretched out his Gift through the door. As he exerted control over it instinctually the steel peeled away from his hand until the door was crumpled open.

Caretaker, Damaged, and the Cold one stood there in shock. The Cold One stepped past Kr and smiled at the unconscious sidekicks.

"Very good Project Kr. Place them in the containment pods."

Kr nodded and stumbled towards Tall.

The Cold One sighed. "Someone show him how to move!"

His genormorph's horns lit up and Kr received information on what it meant to walk and run and move.

Kr moved and picked up the sidekicks quickly loading them into pods.

"Commence the cloning process. The Light will be pleased with this new development."

He turned to Kr coming closer. He grinned at him. "And the Project did wonderful. As a first awakening with little to no knowledge of combat besides the genomorphs, it seems we really did create a weapon. With your help soon even the Justice League will be reduced to nothing."

 _Project Kr._

Is that the Caretaker?

 _Why do you return a right with a wrong? They helped you so you must help them. They freed you, so you must free them. If you don't do it for them, why don't you do it for yourself?_

...Fr-ee-dom?

Once again images and explanations assaulted his brain as the Caretaker fed him information.

They tried to help, and I caged them... that is **wrong.**

Kr barely understood the difference between Freedom and Bondage but Caretaker seemed to put emphasis on freedom as if it was better.

I must right my wrong and help them. From the information I have the best objective is to free them.

"Project Kr, you will watch over them while we report to the Light." Desmond and Guardian left the room leaving Kr alone with the trapped sidekicks.

They woke as Desmond left groaning in pain.

"What? What do you want?" Loud demanded.

Small glared at Mouth. "Let's not piss off the guy who can melt our faces off with a look. With that appearance and the strength exhibited it makes sense for them to call him Superboy."

"Superboy." Baldie said looking at him. "This is wrong. We can still help you, if you free us we can free you from Cadmus."

Superboy ignored him and walked forward stopping in front of his pod. Superboy smashed a fist through the glass door shattering the barrier. He reached in and snapped off the metal wrist-straps freeing Baldie.

Mouth and Small seemed in shock as they saw Baldie exit his pod. "Thank you Superboy, you won't regret this."

He ignored Baldie and went to work on Loud. As he snapped his restraints Loud seemed regretful. "Hey, I don't know if you can even understand me but... thank you."

Superboy seemed to understand what he was trying to convey and nodded in understanding.

Baldie shattered Small's capsule and reached towards the restraints.

"Nope, I got it. Batman would have a fit if he knew it took me that long." Small's restraints clicked open as he finished picking them.

Mouth crossed his arms. "The whole Justice League is gonna have a fit if they find out we're here!"

"We need a plan to escape." Baldie said frowning.

Superboy ignored their conversation and headed to the door. Without a second thought he shoved his fingers into the metal his Gift making them carve through the metal like butter. He then clamped down on the metal and ripped the door off its joints.

The metal groaned loudly and made a loud crash sound as he discarded it. Immediately a blaring alarm sounded throughout the facility alerting Desmond and Guardian in a nearby hallway.

Desmond growled in anger. "I should've guessed that the Project wasn't ready. Activate all of the Genomorphs!"

Back in the cloning chamber the teens all looked at Superboy in shock as he walked out. "There goes that plan of yours." Kid Flash almost smiled.

Superboy stopped and looked back at them. He pointed to them and down the hallway as if to tell them the way.

He then took off running at a fast speed leaving them.

"Everybody follow Supey!" Kid Flash yelled as he followed quickly behind. Aqualad and Robin exchanged a look and hurried after them.

The hallway shook as ahead of them a trio of giant genomorphs emerged from a conjoining passage. The first stomped down at Superboy trying to crush him. Superboy crossed his arms at the incoming blow and withstood it. The red ethereal energy from before was running up and down his arms.

Superboy shoved up sending the Genomorphs arm away. He then dashed forward and clotheslined its hind legs sending it to the ground on its face.

Robin followed up behind him shoving a canister of knockout gas into its mouth. Superboy jumped and uppercut the next monster sending its head into the roof.

The third Genomorph took advantage of his vulnerability mid-air and punched him into the ground. Superboy wasted no time getting up grabbing his arm and slamming it into the wall.

The others ran past him towards the elevator. "Come Superboy!" Baldie yelled. Kid Flash zoomed into the open elevator shaft running up the walls. Robin followed shooting a hook up that pulled him up.

Superboy was last as he grabbed Baldie around the waist (the only one without a way up) and jumped up the shaft. He slowly lost momentum and instinctually covered his body with his Gift.

He focused on moving up and the red energy gave him a weightless feeling as they drifted up.

Far too slowly. Robin must have thought because he shot another hook that caught onto his suit and dragged them up.

His red energy seemed to make them almost weightless and their velocity increased beyond expectation making them bump into thw roof of the shaft before floating into the abiveground hallway.

They regrouped and headed down the hallway coming to a split. "Which way?!"Kid Flash yelled.

 _Right._

Caretaker whispered into his mind.

Superboy brushed past them and headed right. Aqualad decided to trust him and followed making the decision for all of them.

They encountered a series of open hallways to take yet Caretaker led Superboy and the sidekicks down a dark hallway that led to a room that they entered at Superboy's prompting.

This room was darker than the hallway making only Kid Flash blind as Robin had exceptionally trained eyes, Aqualad's eyes were of Atlantean physiology and Superboy had far superior genetics.

It was onlh what they saw that made them unable to move. The inumerable genomorphs in the room lit up their crimson horns and eyes making Kid Flash gasp.

Caretaker's horns glowed an ominous blood red and the heroes dropped to their knees except for Superboy.

 _Superboy, it was I who led your new friends here. I who awakened them. Superboy, I chose to keep you free of knowledge for two reasons. One, in your inevitable exodus aboveground, having no knowledge will make you all the more innocent. And two, once you start learning you will never stop and it would not do to learn from the minds of those with evil intent when you are so pure._

 _While your mind is indeed at a stage comparable to a newborn you will find you can learn through touching the minds of others. You will not understand me now bit later you will._

The sidekicks awoke from their daze and stood.

"Now go Superboy. I will keep Desmond busy."

The door on the other end of the room opened revealing an enraged Desmond. "Oh really?! You'll take care of me?!" He grinned maniacally and pulled out a vial filled with an iridescent icy blue liquid.

"Project Blockbuster will put you all back in your cages!"

Desmond popped the stopper on the serum and downed it.

He immediately underwent rapid convulsions dropping and shattering the vial and gripping his head. Then his body began to change. His suit ripped along his body as muscle expanded through it and his sclera pitch black and his pupils crimson. He let out a deep grunt and he grew even bigger while his skin ripped and revealed a grey-purple skin underneath that was rough like concrete. Red markings opened up along his body like scars and his transformation seemed complete.

It roared and tore at the dead skin on its face before jumping forward. It crashed into Superboy like a train and rammed him through a wall.

The others without sparing a second followed determined to save their new ally.

* * *

They entered through the hole in the wall finding a large columned room that served as a colliseum to the two juggernauts in battle.

Superboy was giving as good as he got and Blockbuster seemed only to get angrier as Superboy refused to fall.

Blockbuster gave a roar of frustration and grabbed Superboy by the legs ragdolling him into the floor before throwing him into a column.

As it began to advance on the dazed Superboy, the team took action. Robin threw gas pellets into his face that burst on impact blinding him and irritating his skin. As Blockbuster clawed at his face with his eyes closed Kaldur readied both of his water bearers into maces dashing at him. Kid Flash was faster and got into position behind the gray giant kneeling behind a foot.

Aqualad swung his weapons, the full force of his blow coming to bear on Blockbuster's torso. Blockbuster flew more than fell his momentum and Kid Flash's trip sending him across the room into an adjacent column.

Robin helped up Superboy steadying him. "I need you to distract him while I think of a plan." Robin said to Superboy. He didn't recognize any of the words only giving a confused look.

Robin sighed. He pointed to the struggling form of Blockbuster and punched a fist into his open hand.

Superboy nodded solemnly. He faced Blockbuster who had finally got to this feet albeit wobbling and jumped lunging into Blockbuster sending them both back to the floor. Both humanoid tanks began to wrestle on the ground consisting of short punches kneeing and shoving each other's faces into the ground.

Robin went to work with his computer taking in information to formulate a plan.

Aqualad and Kid Flash decided to stay clear of the brawl prefering to wait for a solid plan. Interfering at this stage of the fight would be detrimental for Superboy.

"Got it!" Robin showed them the holographic schematic of the room on his computer. "Kid, we need to take out this, that , and those two pillars. Aqualad I need you to cover a marked section of the floor woth water and use your bioelectricity.

They nodded and took off. Robin ran to the middle of the room and pulled out chalk from his belt. "Superboy!" He called. The clone craned his neck from the chokehold Blockbuster had him in. Robin made the smashing symbol again pointing to the pillars around the entangled Superboy.

Superboy nodded and grunted. His black suit pulsed with red energy and his eyes gleamed crimson as he readied himself.

With a resounding BOOM Superboy broke out of the hold sending Blockbuster rolling away. He stood and went to the nearest pillar. He grabbed the pillar and ripped it out causing the roof to rumble. He turned to Blockbuster who was slowly fising to his feet. Roaring he spun and swung the pillar into Blockbuster sending him flying through another pillar.

Blockbuster got to his feet and Kid Flash attracted his attention by flitting around him punching and kicking him with little effect.

Blockbuster roared and swiped a hand out missing the speedster.

"Over here cinderblock!" Blockbuster growled and chased after Kid Flash smashing through the surrounding pillars in his pursuit. Kid Flash led him across the floor to the middle of the room where he slipped on the large puddle on the floor as Aqualad blasted him with water. He then thrust his hands into the water and sent his bioelectricity into the water frying Blockbuster.

Superboy and Kid Flash regrouped with Robin as Blockbuster howled in pain.

"Hurry Aqualad!" Aqualad cut off the electricity and hurried over as Robin hit a button on his computer setting off a series of subsequent explosions that took out the remaining pillars.

Aqualad covered Kid Flash with his body as the roof fell in. Superboy saw Robin crouch to protect his head and Superboy reacted reaching up and touching a piece of the falling roof. His energy raced through the piece and reached the surrounding debris. As Superboy exerted control over the fallen pieces he created a sphere of protection using the debris.

Moments later the rubble of the building settled and the heroes sighed in relief. Superboy gave a grunt sending the shield of rubble away before stumbling to the floor. Aqualad grabbed him helping him stand.

"You did well Superboy."

Kid Flash grinned almost maniacally. "We did it guys!"

Robin smirked crossing his arms before wincing as his bruised ribs twinged in pain. "Of course we did. Did you really doubt us?"

Kaldur frowned. "I did."

Superboy ignored their conversation and looked in wonder at the world around him. The city around the property of Cadmus wasn't particularly awe-inspiring but once he saw the night sky he was in shock. The night sky was beautiful beyond compare and what he guessed was the moon seemed larger than life. And the stars! Oh, the stars! They twinkled and winked at him as if enticing him to join them among the sky.

Superboy raised a hand to the sky as if to grab the moon and stars.

He frowned as something blue not matching the sky grew in size blotting out the distant stars.

The others watched in fear and anxiety as the Justice League formed ranks around them. All seemed to project a solemn disappointed attitude as they approached.

Superboy felt something in his chest tighten as he saw the one that looked like himself face the team. Without considering the consequences of his actions he stepped forward standing in front of the being who held .

The clone pointed to his own chest and slowly started to speak struggling to get words out.

"S-S-Super-boy."

Superman looked at him with an expression of a myriad of dark emotions.

Kid Flash smirked. "Oh look, his first words!"

Batman turned his signature glare against them. "Explain. Now."

* * *

Robin felt very overwhelmed. All of the Justice League, most of them powerhouses that could tear him limb from limb, were staring intensely at him as he explained what had happened.

Batman's Batglare was actually somewhat comforting in its familiarity. But damn him if he told Bruce that.

Superboy seemed to be innocently observing Superman who was awkwardly trying to look anywhere but at his clone.

Superboy seemed to notice Superman's uncomfortable behavior and furrowed his eyebrows. He pointed at himself. "Superboy!"

Batman glanced over. "Does he know any other words?"

Robin shook his head. "Not that I know of. I think today is his first day out of his pod and what he knows has only been given to him by G-gnomes. That name was probably the first thing he was able to work out by himself."

Superboy pointed at Superman's emblem. "Super-Super?"

Superman frowned and looked away folding his arms over his chest. "I-uh I better go take care of that Blockbuster monster." Superman flew over to those caging the beast.

Superboy frowned looking down. He then looked up remembering the other people there. He walked over to the nearest Leaguer which happened to be Wonder Woman.

"Super-Super?"

Diana smiled compassionately. "No, Superboy." She pointed at Superman. "That is Superman."

Superboy looked in wonder. "Superma-an. Superman."

Diana nodded encouragingly. She pointed to herself. "I am Wonder Woman."

"W-Won-der Wo-man. Wonder Woman!" She smiled and nodded.

Shazam flew over smiling almost as innocently as Superboy. "I'm Shazam!" He held a hand out for him to shake.

Superboy looked at the hand in confusion before extending his own. Shazam grabbed it and shook vigorously.

Superboy grinned. "Shazam." From that point more and more Leaguers began to close in on him introducing themselves to Superboy and teaching him new words.

Batman looked back at Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. "This will not be happening again."

Robin took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I'm sorry Batman, but it will. Today just proved that we are ready to do things on our own and that we're good at it."

Aqualad spoke up. "Robin is right. The world needs us. And if the League will not support us, then we will do it alone."

Kid Flash stepped forward to join them. "They're right. This was gonna happen at some point, so why not now?"

Batman grunted. "We'll speak on this later. Superboy will be taken to the Watchtower to be examined."

As Batman walked away Kid Flash gave a sigh of relief. "I feel like his glare could stop my heart."

Robin smiled at Aqualad. "That was a yes. We did it Kaldur."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **This story is very exciting for me because #1 I love Young Justice and #2 I love Superboy. I was pretty disastisfied with their version of Superboy. Like honestly the Young Justice Superboy is probably the worst Superboy. Like seriously. There's new 52 Superboy and old Superboy who both have TTK and that makes them pretty much rival Superman's power along with making them stronger at certain points. Case in point Superboy vs Superboy Prime. They could've at least given him full powers like Rebirth Superboy. Anyways Young Justice Superboy is probably the worst version of Superboy. As you can tell by now this story is Superboy-centric but I will try and fit in other character arcs... maybe. Oh btw he wears the New 52 uniform in this.**_

 _ **Till next chapter, Insaneauthor050701**_


End file.
